Talk:Nova/@comment-24559851-20150503054003/@comment-24559851-20150504000423
We catch up. Alot. We eat outside and continue to share stories. Kelsie shows Benny and I her mutation called "Hyper Mind" She can get into peoples heads and know all their information so she eats while me and Benny talk about ourselves because she already knows it all. Hunter asks for a volunteer so i shrug and get up walking over to him. He grabs a pocket knife out of his jean pocket and hands it to me. "Uh sorry but you sort of have to harm yourself for me to show you guys." he says the apologetic tone in his voice clearly noticeable. I shrug and open the pocket knife quickly slashing my palm. Blood immediately soaks my hand and drips onto the white sand below looking like a bug. Hunter cringes and gets up quickly grabbing my hand and closing his eyes. It stings, why is it stinging? It tickles, it hurts, it's cold. There's no more blood coming out. Hunter lets go of my hand and dips his own into the water, washing them off. Giving the blue water a purple look where his hands dissapear. I look at my hands, specifically the one that was bleeding. The blood is still there, running down my arm and dripping onto the sand below making a soft ''pat-pat-pat ''noise on impact. I hold my hands out as i walk to the water cleaning my hands and arms off. There's no stinging. Cuts sting when they hit salt-water. Mine isn't. Or maybe i don't feel it. I should be able to feel it though, because i can feel the heat coming off Hunter who's behind me waiting for me to do something. I shake my hands to rid the water of them and look at my hands. "Where'd the cut go?" I ask curiously but already knowing he answer. All thats left to remind me of it is a pink faded scar in it's place. Not an open 1/2 inch deep cut like it was before Hunter....I turn around my mouth hanging open in amazement and wonder. Hunter smiles, the smile actually reaching his eyes. "I can heal any physical casualties that haven't gotten you killed yet." he says wiggling his fingers. His eyes wander to someone behind me. "Lincoln, what about your mutation?" Benny asks curiosity sparking in his eyes like the fire infront of him. Lincoln looks caught of gaurd, probably staring at something. I look at him and try to decipher the emotions on his face but he covers them up quickly. ''How do people do that? ''I ask myself but shrug mentally. "Uh yeah sure thing Benny." Lincoln says decisevely and gets up form his reclined position in the sand. He tenses as he passes his brother, I dont know why. Its strange but Lincoln and Hunter have some sort of conversation with their eyes and then they all settle on me. "Do you mind volunteering again Skye?" Lincoln ask raising an eyebrow. I shrug "Sure, i don't mind" I reply, because i really don't. i want to know more about them. Benny snickers at something Kelsie says. I notice them sitting really close together. Something's up, but I'll see how it develops later on. Lincoln grabs my hand out of nowhere. I wanted to pull it away but i wanted to hold on tighter. "It's called Electrokinesis. I can manipulate electricity and even..."he trails off as I'm lifted off this ground. I look at my feet and see tendrils of electricity flaring keeping me in the air. I can feel the electric current through my arm down my side and to my feet. I look at Lincoln smiling, he smiles broadly at my sparked face and finishes his sentence "I can even make it pass onto other people or objects." It's everywhere, and it's amazing. So i say so "This.. this is amazing! How did you learn to do that?" I ask looking up from my feet to his green eyes 3 inches away from my own. He doesn't answer but smiles, dimples, eye crinkles. Butterflies swarm in my stomach. Happy ending? I don't think so. A plane flies overhead. A spotlight swept across the beach. I look up reluctant to tear my eyes away from those lovely green ones. I direct the small biplane farther down the beach with my telekinesis before the spotlight can reach us. My feet hit the ground and electric current is taken away, along with Lincolns hand as he runs to their Jeep, Benny following closely behind. I hear Lincoln and Benny conversing loudly. I use my telekinesis to put the fire out, taking some of the ocean water to wash over the flames. They die out with a sizzle and a few pops. Kelsie, Hunter, and I run to follow the other two. "Who would that be? How'd they know where to look?" Benny asks hand on his head clearly aggravated. Kelsie removes his hands from his head and rubs his back trying to calm him down. I look around for Lincoln. "Where's Lincoln?" I ask looking around worriedly. Benny points at their Jeep as Lincoln comes out from underneath his face a black cloud of fury. He tosses something to us and kicks a tire of their Jeep angrily. "Dammit! Should've known they'd done something!" He yells and mumbles cuss words as he paces back and forth. I catch the small object he had thrown and look at it. "A tracker...." i whisper. I look up at Hunter and Kelsie "Wait did they have your car in custody before you broke out from the jail?" I ask my eyerows furrowed. They nod. "Dammit.." I say myself turning the tracker over and over in my hands. "Dammit." Lincoln takes it from my hand and throws it towards the water, i use my telekinesis to make it go further out and it hits the water with a splash. He turns to me his face softening every so slightly. "We have to go." he says looking at all of us. Soon enough we're driving away as the plane is circling around to look at the burning house. I watch it burn in the rearview mirror as i drive us away. Lincoln watches the plane from the shotgun side. Once we get on the road Hunter turns on the Jeep lights driving right behind us with Benny and Kelsie. I sigh and sneak a glance at Lincoln from the corner of my eye. He's staring at me, uncomfortable, but comfortable at the same time. I would drive to New Jersey like this any day. A smirk forms at the corners of my mouth and Lincoln shakes with silent laughter. He pulls out a book from his backpack. I look over. "I can't believe you're reading." i say "Are we going to talk?" i ask a smile creeping onto my face, he looks up raising an eyebrow (might i say attractively) "Why dont you tell me why you chose to go to Disneyland instead of traveling across the world? Why on Earth would you use your life wish to go to Disneyland?" he asks faking outragism. I laugh and defend my part. "I was 10! You couldn't blame me!" i exclaim mocking his own tone. He shakes his head a smirk stuck on his face. How would he know this about me? Oh wait.. Kelsie... "I can't believe i have a crush on a girl with such cliche wishes." he laughs to himself and looks out the window. I look at him. "Crush?" I ask quietly, he nods not looking at me. I wish he would. "First time I've heard that." I say trying to make conversation. He looks over at me eyes wide with disbelief. "Are you saying you've never liked somebody? Or i mean that nobody has ever admitted to liking you?" he asks his eyebrows raised high disbelief still written all over his face. I nod. He shakes his head "Well then I'm glad I admitted i was the first one." he says and reclines his seat yawning. "Goodnight Maya" he says using my old name. Kelsie must have told him. I smile "Goodnight Lincoln" i reply and focus my eyes on the road that nobody's on. On our way to New Jersey. Big City, big plans. Apartments. I could get used to it. New Jersey.. Perfect.